


One Night

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: Clare and Eli are married they are in their mid 20s now.(Corona virus does not exist in this)
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 3





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Crona virus/covid 19 does not exist
> 
> Clare and Eli are in their 20s and are married

Clare Diana Edwards was lighting the last candle that was in the middle of a table covered in white tablecloth. Tonight was her and Eli's anniversary of the first time they officially kissed which was in the library of Degrassi and not the one they had to do the English project with Adam even though that kiss was magical. The young brunette heard the front door and knew it was Eli so she hurried over with her heels making a clicking sound off the wooden floor underneath. 

Eli had just shut and locked the door behind him with a bouquet of deep red camellias in his hand. "Honey I'm home" he calls out. Clare appeared in front of him, he was speechless for a moment as he glanced but quickly looked into Clare's blue eyes. "Woah".

"Too much?" Clare, asked El. Eli shakes his head handing her flowers and pressing a soft but passionate kiss on Clare's lips. Clare pulls back only so she can speak, "I will put these in a vase and thank you they're beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as you, Edwards" Eli smirked, taking his jacket and shoes off. He couldn't believe that he was married to Clare Edwards, the girl he been in love with since the 11th grade but now after all the ups, downs, tears, laugher, break ups and make ups they came back stronger and now they were married, he was a semi successful director and she was an aspiring journalist and currently writing a novel. However tonight they were just Eli and Clare but it was special because they were planing to start a family but Clare wanted to let him know that she was going to stop taking the pill. A part of Clare was scared to get pregnant again because of what happened but Eli was there to reassure her that it's okay to be worried but she will be okay. 

A while later Clare and Eli were sitting eating their dinner when Clare looked at Eli smiling "We should talk" the blue eyed young woman sweetly spoke.

Eli finished off his last piece of chicken, "Yes what is it blue eyes". 

"Remember how we talked about starting a family? Well I'm going to stop taking my birth control and you don't have to wear a condom" Clare bites her lips as Eli's eyes widens.

"So we can finally start a family now?" Eli asks.

Clare nods "Yes we can", she gets up to clean up but Eli gently pulls her in for a lovingly kiss taking her hands leading her to their bedroom. Eli helps Clare unzip her dress but it was hard as his jeans tighten. Clare stepped out of her dress and now she was in pale blue push up with a matching thong which Alli and Jenna helped her pick out the last time they went shopping. 

Eli takes off his shirt in a fast motion as he lifts Clare with her legs around his waist passionately kissing while his royal jewels harden and they fall on the king sized bed. 

It didn't take long for Eli's jeans to be off as he was in his boxers teasing Clare as the fabric of his boxers touched her entrance, his lips sucked her soft skin on her neck. "Eli…." She let out a giggle as her free hand travelled down to his front. "May I?" She asks as Eli stopped to look at her and look where her hand was and nodded. Eli helped her take off his boxers as she gasped even though she saw his cock before many times it still felt new. Clare strokes her hands on it making Eli groans sexually.

"Fuck!" Was all Eli could let out, while Clare was giving him pleasure he let his hand trail behind her back and unhooking her bra.he gently held her as the bra now fallen on the bed, Clare bit her lips before she moves her head down and before Eli knew it she was giving him a blowjob. As Clare bopped her head as she took Eli's length in her mouth and sucked which made Eli moan loudly letting cums fall.

Moments later Clare took Eli's penis out her mouth as she sat up but not for long as Eli lifted her to the pillows "Fuck you sucked me good" he sexually groans looking into Clare's eyes while he inserted himself inside Clare's center.

Clare let out a scream "ELIJAH!" she looks at him as she made her sex face which made Eli giggle, she playfully hits his chest "what's so funny".

"I always loved how you always say my actual name even though you know I hate it". He softly said. He then speeds up the pace as he goes in hitting Clare's womb.

About half hour later Eli laid next to Clare as she cuddled into him under the bedsheets "You were incredible as always, Edwards" Eli kissed Clare softly on the lips.

"You not bad yourself Goldsworthy" Clare responed giggling but she was so happy not just about the sex but she was happy being with Eli her soulmate the man she loved since she was fifteen. The couple slowly fell asleep as their hands intertwined while Clare slept on top of Eli, Eli watched her drifted off he loved watching her sleep she was so cute when she did. 

A few weeks later

Clare had come home one day from work as she hadn't been feeling great lately and her breasts had been tender and her eating habits been weird so she went to the local pharmacy after work and brought what she needed. She had just come through the front door to a sweet smell of Eli's cooking or what she used to think was sweet but she felt nauseous "Hey Eli" she called out walking to the kitchen. 

"Hey honey" Eli soft loving tone kissed her cheek but then saw how pale Clare looked so he was now concerned, "Is everything okay? Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"I might need a doctor but not yet cause I think but not sure if I'm pregnant" Clare told Eli looked at Clare then noticed the carrier bag in her hands and then gave her a light kiss on her lips "We are gonna be parents?" 

Clare nods "Hopefully but I need to take the test".

Eli takes Clare's free hand as he leads her to the bathroom. He sat on the bathtub edge while Clare took the test and washed her hands as she then sat on the tub next to Eli "The instructions say it would take up to 3 minutes".

"In a few short time we might be parents" Eli looked at Clare after he set a timer on his phone.

Clare softy nods "Eli?" Clare asks her husband.

"Yes?".

"I'm a little scared" she admits "What if this time will be like last time?". 

"I know it's scary but maybe this time we will bring our child into the world" Eli places a hand on her tummy as Clare puts her hand over Eli's hand. 

"It will be beautiful" Clare looks down.

Eli nods "And amazing".

Beep beep beep 

Eli's phone went off as it was the timer so Eli switched his phone off with a free hand, "looks like it's time".

"Can you read the results please? I can't look" Clare smiles at Eli.

"Clare Diana nervous about test results' ' Eli jokes, making Clare laugh as he picked up the pregnancy test as he took a look and saw the result with a smile growing on his face.

"What is it?" Clare questioned.

"We are going to be parents".


End file.
